Azula's Diary: Sanity's Requiem
by fic-reader-014
Summary: Entry by entry, Azula's quest for perfection leads to her ultimate flaw.  Hurt/Comfort minus the comfort


Entry 1

Diary,

Prepare to receive a message from Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. I had received you for a ridiculous reason. I am supposed to write down any flaws and/or emotions I have, which is absolutely absurd. I am the Fire Princess. I have no flaws and emotions are for the weak. In short, I am perfect, and you will not receive any more messages from me again.

-Azula, daughter of Lord Ozai

Entry 2 

Diary,

I choose to write another message in you. It is not because I care for you at all, I just need you for my training. My uncle is going to try and conquer Ba Sing Si for the Fire Nation. You come in handy because I find it laughable that my lazy uncle is trying to take over the Earth Kingdom. When he fails, and returns home a failure, then maybe Grandfather Azulon will make the right choice and make father the new Fire Lord.

-Azula, daughter of Lord Ozai.

Entry 3

Diary

Just as I expected from my no good Uncle. He failed at his invasion plan. They say my Cousin, Lu Ten has died. That's why he failed? If you cannot deal with the loss of a family member, then you shouldn't be a war general. Who cares about him anyway? He was completely useless. Now, my Grandfather has no choice but to change the birth right of Fire Lord to my father. This is just an example of why having emotions means automatic failure. If you need another, look at my brother and mother. To failures made for each other. If anything were to happen to either of them, I would write pages and pages because I would be too overjoyed.

-Azula, Daughter of Lord Ozai

Entry 4

Diary,

The day is here! My father has been announced as the new Fire Lord, and my weak mother is gone. Finally, my father can rule this world like he deserves to! He will destroy all who stand in his way, and will show the world what it truly means to be Fire Nation! The only person standing in my way to rule with father is Zuko. He won't be hard to get rid of, and with mother gone, he will crack in no time.

-Azula, Daughter of future Fire Lord, Ozai.

Entry 5

Diary,

Today is perfect. My no good brother and useless uncle have left the Fire Nation. I am now the new heir to the throne. Nothing will stop us now. The fire Nation will rule the world, and they will have me, and my father to praise while they bow under our feet. Diary, you are no longer needed. I have what I need, and you will only be a hinder. This is the last message you will receive from me. Goodbye forever.

-Azula, Fire Nation Princes, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai

Entry 6

Diary

It has been years since I last saw you. How did you get on Ember Island? I guess you were brought over by Li and Lo. I know what you're thinking: "_Looks like Azula does need me_" huh? Well don't think it! I just wanted to skim this old thing. You're useless to me, just like my mother. Both of you were weak. None of you loved me, and you thought I was a monster. Your only daughter... the one most like you... casted aside like a plague. Every bit of attention you had went to Zuko. Disregard that. Anyway, I'm going to be helping my dad rule the world, and I didn't need help from you, or this book.

You know who it's from

Entry 7

THEY BETRAYED ME? TY LEE AND MAI THEY BETRAYED ME FOR MY BROTHER AND THE AVATAR? FINE! I DON'T NEED THEM! They weren't even good friends servants. Do they know who I am? Do you know who I am? I AM AZULA! PRINCESS OF FIRE LORD OZAI! ANYONE WOULD LOVE TO BE MY FRIEND SERVANT! I don't need them. And how dare Mai she say I miscalculated? I never miscalculate! AND HOW DARE TY LEE THAT WRTECHED LITTLE GIRL THING TOUCH ME! If they don't fear me now, then I'LL GIVE THEM SOMETHING TO FEAR!

Your Worst Nightmare

Entry 8 

Banished! BANISHED! BAAAANNNNNNISHEDDDD! YOU ALL ARE BANISHED! THERE'S NOONE I CAN TRUST EXCEPT MYSELF! YOU ALL WANT ME DEAD! YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT THAT I AM GOING TO BE THE NEW FIRE LORD, THEN FINE! YOU CAN ALL SUFFER IN BANISHMENT! What's that? You're jealous of me Diary? Well then, you are BANISHED! I HOPE YOU SUFFER FOR YOUR TREASON!

Azula, The New Fire Lord!

Entry 9

Ursa

Why did you show up? You don`t care for me. You never cared for me! It was always Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. I was never the daughter you wanted. I worked to the bone, from dusk till dawn, DAY AND NIGHT, BUT STILL ONLY ZUKO! I was a monster in your eyes, wasn't I? I was. I KNOW IT! Well, look at me now? Look at me. Look at me. Look at me! LOOK AT ME! (Breaks down in tears)

MOM! Why didn't you love me? I tried and I tried and I tried. All I ever wanted was your love. Why was that the one thing you couldn't give me? I was perfect to everyone but you. Why? I was the one person who needed you the most. I looked to you for a mother, but you looked at me with only disgust. Please, help me!

...

(Wipes tears away)

FINE! SEE IF I CARE ABOUT YOU! I HOPE YOU SUFFER WHEREEVER YOU ARE! I will become perfect whether you loved me or not!

The one person you could never love

Entry 10 

Diary

I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect...

I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect...

I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect...

I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect...

I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect... I am perfect...

Azula Perfection

Envntry Entry 10 11

Duury Diary

I am perfect

Perfection

End


End file.
